Bryony Spurvale
(ブライオニー・スパーヴェイル Buraionī Supāvu~eiru) is a wandering who utilizes Plant Magic. Appearance Bryony, like other female characters, has a curvaceous body with black hair, gray irises and fair skin. She wears her hair in a bun and uses a twig to keep it in place. Bryony's attire consists of blue furisode with the sleeves ending in pink petal-like edges and bears cherry blossom motif. She also dons a pair of black thigh-high socks and aquamarine high-heeled shoes. Bryony uses a dark blue ribbon-like belt to keep her clothing in place. Below her furisode, she wears a black leotard. Personality Bryony is a calm and collected person. She loves decorating eggs shells which she sells for a living in the market. Bryony is a girl of few words and sometimes speaks in haiku. Bryony tends to appear in a comedic fashion at the middle of serious events. History Synopsis Mastery Army Arc Bryony debuted in Cooldown Chapter 07. Mastery recruited her along with Mikihisa Jacks and Katsuro Yamada.Fairy Tail Cooldown: Chapter 07 At the team's hideout, Bryony kept speaking in haiku, which annoyed some of the members. She is later mentioned practicing with her teammates for the battle between them and Giant Wings.Fairy Tail Cooldown: Chapter 08 On the next day, the guild were infiltrated by Mastery's team, which Bryony belonged to. By casting Clearcut, she destroyed the guild hall's ceiling and incapacitated several guild members. She left the place along with her teammates after Mastery reunited with an unconscious Madi.Fairy Tail Cooldown: Chapter 10 In Cooldown Chapter 12, Seya Tarumi referred to Bryony as "a traditional Japanese girl". Lina Graner also mentioned her and said that she wanted to do a surprise attack on Bryony.Fairy Tail Cooldown: Chapter 12 In Cooldown Chapter 13, Bryony used Twig Shot against Giant Wings members, hitting Lina Graner in her thigh. Lina managed to defeat Bryony with her scythe. Later, it was mentioned that Edacchi, Bryony's teammate, went down to see her. Edacchi was rendered unconscious by Karin Tsubaki, who just recovered from her fall.Fairy Tail Cooldown: Chapter 13 Bryony and her teammates was mentioned in Cooldown Chapter 14 as the "five Mages" of Mastery. In additon, the newly recruited Iris Kuraido called Bryony and her teammates "freaks". It is presumed that Iris rescued her, along with the imprisoned members of the army, during the same night that Mastery ordered her to do so.Fairy Tail Cooldown: Chapter 14 Equipment Magic and Abilities Plant Magic (プラントマジック Puranto Majikku): This Magic allows Bryony to utilize plants in battle. Her variation includes the use of long, thorn-covered twigs that may differ in size. These twigs contain sap that may cause several effects. *'Twig Shot' (小枝 Koeda): Bryony shoots three long, thorn-covered twigs at the target. *'Rainforest' (降雨林 Kōurin): Bryony summons numerous thorn-covered twigs that rains down rapidly on the opponent. The twigs now contain acidic sap. *'Clearcut' (皆伐 Kaibatsu): Bryony summons a massive, thorn-covered tree branch high above the target and directs it downward with great force. Quotes *(Speaking in haiku) "Twigs easily snap, but you do not see weakness, for their sap takes life." *(To Mastery) "Why destroy the Guild? We could just take your daughter, and leave them alone." Trivia *"Bryony" came from the plant Bryonia while her surname, "Spurvale", is a pun on the garden plant spur valerian. References Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Plant Magic Users Category:Characters Category:Wandering Mage